Daddy Dearest
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: The Georgian family comes for a visit which may lead to the telling of the true secret between Xan and Nickolas.
1. Daddy Dearest - Part 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own Peter, Sophie, Shelby, etc… I'm not using this for money… Yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Xan Aleeza Noellesen and Nickolas Francisco Noellesen.I also own Emily, Bob, Zillah, and Sadie.

-*-*-

# Daddy Dearest

Part One

-*-*-

July 7th, 2000

Nickolas Noellesen looked at the driveway in front of him.His twin sister, Xan Noellesen, was seated beside him, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Georgians.Peter had decided to allow the family to come visit the twins, even though setbacks dictated that they shouldn't be coming.

Peter and Sophie were standing behind them, curious what this reunion would be like.After the reunion between Xan and Shelby, the two adults wondered if Xan would speak again or laugh again.Something that a week after Shelby was re-settled in her bunk, had disappeared.Xan neither laughed nor smiled nor talked.Her grades went back to what they had been since her arrival and Peter now hoped that a visit would make both Xan and Nick happier – possibly even participate in activities again.

Sophie sighed, thinking of the twins.Since their return after Xan's attempt on her own life, all the adults had been trying to cut the strings the bound the two.Unfortunately, all their efforts simply stressed them, and all though the strings weren't as tight as before, they were still there.School schedules had been rearranged so that they were never in the same classes, except for lunch.Sophie had thought it was a drastic measure, but then again, Horizon was a place that parents thought of as a drastic measure.She had accepted it, though the first two weeks of their new schedules had Xan crying every morning.

"There." Nick said, pointing to the car heading up the road.He waved and Emily waved back.The car came to a stop and the twins walked over as Emily and Bob got out of the car.The four had a group hug, before Xan pulled away to get Sadie and Zillah from the car.She opened the back door and looked at three-year old Zillah Anne Georgian, and then one-year old Sadie Jane Georgian.

"Xannie!" Zillah yelled and flew out from under the seatbelt.She latched onto the teen and giggled as Xan tickled her, "Missed you."

"Missed you, too." Xan said, a huge smile on her face.

Peter breathed in, and smiled.He looked at the twins, "Sophie and I are going to talk to Emily and Bob inside.Why don't you take Sadie and Zillah on a tour of the campus?"

Nick nodded, "Okay."

-*-*-

"They look like they've made some progress." Bob said.He was a tall thirty-ish man, with dark brown hair and milk chocolate brown eyes.

"They have.Although lately, it seems that they've gone two steps forward, one step back." Peter replied.

Emily looked up, "At least, they've gone forward.At home, they only got worse, as is evident by their files." She smiled, "They're happier then the last time we saw them."She banished the thought of Xan in the hospital bed with thick bandages around her wrists.

Peter nodded.He had to agree, next to Shelby's return, this was the happiest that Xan had been, and this was the happiest Nick had been since the twins' arrival at Horizon.

"So, I know I shouldn't ask, but when can they come home?" Emily asked.

"I don't know." Peter replied, "It's hard to tell.It maybe another year or maybe six months.The twins' behavior is so erratic that no one knows when something's about to happen.It's hard to predict when their grades will slip or when they'll skip classes or when they're so upset that they do something drastic."

Sophie looked up, "They're a handful sometimes.But they are good mostly.They are really very talented and they are both very smart.Last week, Nick handed in an essay for English that was A+ work if not better.His writing, I swear when I saw it I thought it was copied until I saw the references to Xan and Sadie.And on the fourth, Xan went horseback riding.I was amazed at how well she could do jumps and control the horse.She even helped a disabled little girl get on the horse and lead her around."

Emily smiled, "Xan loves horses.When the twins first came to stay with us four years ago, Xan's dream was to own a ranch and teach little kids with disabilities how to ride.Then things went bad." Emily sighed and then smiled again, "Nickolas wanted to be a writer."

Bob looked at Peter, "How are their grades?I know that it will be at least another two weeks before we get their report cards, but I'd like to know now."

Peter got up and grabbed the papers from off the bulletin board.He looked at Xan's, "She was doing good when Shelby was away.She apparently tries to block out her emotions by putting her back up against her schoolwork, and then when Shelby came back, her grades went back down.The temporary good work did have an effect on her grades.Most of them have been pulled up from F's to D's." He handed Emily Xan's report card, and then looked at Nick's, "Nick's grades haven't changed since he started school.C's in half his classes, D's in the other half, except for English.He's got an A in that." He handed Bob Nickolas' report card.The two looked them over, and then put the papers back on Peter's desk.

Sophie looked at Peter, "Why don't we go find the twins?"

Peter nodded his head, "Sure."He looked up at the clock; "They should be in lunch now."

-*-*-

The small group of adults wandered into the lodge after checking the cafeteria and not finding the twins.However, Jeff had said that they were walking around with Sadie and Zillah, introducing them to everyone, which made Emily happy because it meant that they were talking.

Peter scanned the room and noticed that Nick and Xan were sitting on one of the couches with Sadie and Zillah sitting at the table in front of them.The two small children were coloring with markers on scraps of paper – or rather Zillah was drawing and Sadie was scribbling lines.Shelby, Scott, and Daisy were seated on the other couch; Kat and Auggie were playing with the little children, while Juliette colored with the markers herself.Ezra was sitting on the floor beside Juliette, leaning on the chair behind him, reading a book.

Peter walked over, followed by the other three, "Hey.So I see everyone's enjoying Sadie and Zillah's company."

Each person flashed a smile – something not done often by all of them.Juliette looked at Zillah and pushed a pick of paper to her.

"Pretty!" Zillah exclaimed in her small voice, "Who's that?" She asked.

"That's you." Juliette replied, with a smile.

Zillah's smile widened and she looked at Sadie.She began to talk to her sister in another language.

"Zillah." Her mother said, "I told you twice already.Sadie has to learn English.Then you talk to her in Geo again."

Kat was curious, and looked at Emily, "Geo?"

"Short for Georgian.It's a language that Zillie uses to talk to her sister." Emily replied.

Kat nodded her head, and looked at Xan.The teen was squished into the corner of the couch, her eyes transfixed on the two children.

"So, who hasn't had lunch yet?" Peter asked, placing a hand on Xan's shoulder.

Xan looked up, "Me."She looked at Nick, who sighed.

"Okay.Who else?"

Juliette looked up, "Me either."

"I didn't." Shelby said, which sent the rest of the Cliffhangers into a chorus of "Me".

"Well, come on then.We've got to run through the obstacle course before dinner and you guys are going to need your energy."

The group rose from their spots and stretched.Xan picked up Sadie, and Juliette took Zillah by the hand, before following the rest of the teens out of the lodge.

-*-*-

Peter pushed two tables together, as the teens headed over to sit down.Scott and Shelby took seats beside each other, while Juliette sat down and then put Zillah in a seat beside her.Auggie sat across from Juliette, Ezra and Kat sat on either side of him, with Peter at the head of the table.Xan sat down next to Zillah, with Sadie in her lap, and Nick next to her.Daisy sat next to him, and Bob sat across from her with Emily at the end of the table.

"Well, this looks good." Emily said, smiling, and she received snickers from the kids.Xan smiled as she shoved a spoonful of soup in her mouth, and then gave a little to Sadie.Xan opened the pack of crackers that she had and handed one to the toddler, who ate it greedily.

"I'll take her if you want, Ale." Emily reverted to her nickname for Xan, and received a small glare.

"Nah.I got her." Xan replied, annoyed that now others knew the stupid nickname that she had.Or at least she thought it was stupid.

"Okay."The rest of the lunch was eaten in silence.

-*-*-

Zillah looked across the bed to the crib. Neither girl was one to sleep long, and as usual, both were up and enjoying making faces at each other – or rather Zillah was having fun making Sadie laugh.Eventually, Zillie looked over at the clock and saw that it was only five am.She sighed and crawled back underneath the blanket.She knew that something bad had befallen her sister and her brother.She was only three but she had always known that they were only happy when they felt safe.They never felt safe.

-*-*-

July 8th, 2000

"Xan. Hey, time to get up." Sophie's voice called through the teen's dreams.

For the last month, Xan had slept in the Lodge with Kat or Sophie or Shelby (once she returned), due to her suicide attempt and something that had followed.During group, Xan managed to undo some of the stitches and had Peter not noticed, she would have completely pulled them out of her skin.Two more weeks sleeping in the Lodge.

"Xan.Come on, honey.You have to get up.Peter says he wants to talk to you and Nick before we go out onto the lake."

Xan rolled over and looked at Sophie.The woman was barely awake from what the teen could tell, and figured Sophie hadn't seen her face.But Sophie's face suddenly creased with worry, and Xan realized that Sophie could see the teen's red eyes and the tear streaks.

"Honey, what is it?" Sophie asked, grabbing for both of Xan's wrists on automatic.

Xan pulled away and then sighed as she put her wrists up.Both were fine making Sophie more curious why Xan had been crying even though she cried a lot.

"Xan, come on.You can trust me.I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?" Xan asked meekly.

"I promise." Sophie said, and then moved to hold Xan and rock as had become habit.

Xan gathered her wits and took a deep breath before continuing, "I was bad.When I was little.I was bad."

"I don't think so."

"Daddy.He…" Xan couldn't go on.She touched her face, as though she could still feel the sting of his hand on her face.She looked down at her feet, she would never say the rest – never.

-*-*-

Peter watched the couple sit down to watch and possibly participate in group that morning.The family had arrived just after breakfast, and after Peter was satisfied that the twins were okay, he had led the Cliffhangers to the dock.

"The dock?" Nick said, curious.

"Yes, the dock.It's a nice day.Besides, you guys have been spending too much time in the Lodge as is." Peter answered.

Nick shrugged his shoulders and sat across from Xan, so Sophie wouldn't sit between them.Each found a spot to sit and then Peter began.

"Today, I figured we'd start by saying something positive.About yourselves.Let's start with…umm…"

"Sophie." Xan said, smiling brightly as a façade.She definitely did _not_ want to do this.

Sophie was taken by surprise, but sighed and thought for a second, "I'm smart.How's that?"

"That's good." Peter said, and looked at Nick, "Your turn."

"I can write."

Peter smiled.At least he knew it._'Maybe their visit wasn't a bad idea?'_ He thought.

Juliette looked up, "I'm good enough." She smiled, and was happy about saying it.It sounded good out loud.

The rest of the group went and it came to Xan.She thought for a few minutes, and then calmly answered.

"Nothing."

-*-*-

Xan sat at the table with Zillah.The three-year old was happily coloring on paper with watercolors this time, although most of the paint was winding up on the table and not the paper.

"Xannie?"  
"What, Zillions?"

Zillah looked up at her 'sister', "Why don't you feel safe?"

Xan looked at the child._'How could she possibly know that?'_ Xan thought that no one knew that she didn't feel safe.She never had.Not even as a child. She doubted that she felt safe when she was an infant. "I…umm…I don't feel safe, because…"

"Because of your father." Peter said, sitting down beside Xan.

"Sophie said she wouldn't tell."

"She didn't.Nick did.He heard you tell Sophie and he came and talked to me." Peter paused, "Emily and Bob decided that they need to get home.They're leaving tonight."

Bob walked over at that moment, and took Zillah from Xan.He sat down beside her.

"Leaving."

Bob nodded at what she had said, "Yes. Not because you, Xan.Believe me it's not you or Nicky.We just have to get home." He pulled the hair from her eyes, "The judge reviewed your record and what Peter had said, and he just called my office to get in touch with me to say that Emily and I have to fill out the paperwork for you and Nick's adoption.Came through just in time didn't it?" He smiled.The twins' seventeenth birthday had just passed – another year and they would've been too old for Emily and Bob to say they legally were the twins' parents.

Xan nodded her head, and turned back to painting.Bob sighed at her sudden attempt to block him out, and got up.

"I'll see you and Nicky later, okay?"

Silence.

"I love you, Xannie." He said, and then kissed her forehead.He walked away, leaving Peter and Xan alone.

"What happened, Xan?" Peter asked again.

"Nothing." She said, and then got up to go back to the dorm, _'Isn't that the story of my life, Daddy dearest?'_

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please Review!

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



	2. Daddy Dearest - Part 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own Peter, Sophie, Shelby, etc… I'm not using this for money… Yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Xan Aleeza Noellesen and Nickolas Francisco Noellesen.I also own Emily, Bob, Zillah, and Sadie.

-*-*-

# Daddy Dearest

## Part Two

-*-*-

Truth will come to light…at length; the truth will come out – William Shakespeare from_ The Merchant of Venice._

-*-*-

July 9th, 2000

12:09 pm

Xan looked across the lake at the small rowboat.Nick, in an effort to block out the memories which were assaulting both of the twins' senses at almost every moment, had gotten permission from Peter to go out onto the water.Of course, the one requirement was that an adult had to watch him from the dock.Nick had agreed, so of course, Peter was sitting on a bench watching Nick and Xan at the same time.

"Sophie was thinking that you should go back to the dorm." Peter said trying to elicit a response from the teen.Xan hadn't talked since the Georgian family had left.Nick had spoken a little more then usual, and had also participated more often; Xan had stayed the same – stuck between getting better and getting worse.

"So?" Her voice was monotone.

"So, I want to know if you feel comfortable going back there."

"Fine."

Peter nodded his head, knowing that he wasn't going to get anything more from her.At least, not yet.

-*-*-

3:24 pm

Shelby sat down next to Xan.A couple of hours had passed since the two had talked, and Shelby had managed, during their last conversation, to find out some of what Xan's father had done, so now she was going to try again to get her to talk.

"You're coming back to the dorm, right?"

"Right." Xan looked up from her notebook.

Kat walked over and sat across from the two girls, "Welcome back to sleeping in a real bed."

Xan smiled at her friend's humor, and then frowned, "Two more months."

Kat sighed, "Yeah.I can't believe I'm leaving.It's strange.I'm not going to see you guys until next summer."

"Weird." Xan said, "Not strange, weird."

Kat nodded and got up, "Peter wants to know if you want to just go put your pictures and stuff back in the dorm, instead of talking to him."

Xan looked up.She'd never had a choice the last month – between going and not going to sit in Peter's office for an hour and talking.Actually, it was more Peter talking, and Xan listening."I.Don't.Care."

"Yes, no, maybe…"

Shelby looked up, "Maybe.I'll help you get your stuff back on your shelves and everything."

Xan nodded, and then got up with Shelby right behind her.

-*-*-

4:10 pm

"You know you can talk to me." Peter said.Shelby had helped Xan put her things back, and still managed to get Xan to his office on time.Xan, on the other hand, was less then pleased.

"Nope."

"Why Nope?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Xan was quickly becoming frustrated, "Because I can't."Her self-control was fading fast.

"Why can't you, Xan?"

Xan was too tired to start on another one of her 'Because' trips, so she just stared past Peter to the window.Outside was sunny, and slightly warmer then usual.She wished very much that she was outside at that moment, and not here.

"Xan?"

She looked up and sighed.Peter wasn't going to stop with this.Of course, she knew that he wasn't going to push so hard that she felt threatened – it wasn't the way Peter worked – but she knew that everyday he was going to ask how she was, until she went insane.Then again, Peter was only trying to help, right?

Peter reached over to touch Xan's shoulder, which made her flinch and press her back into the chair."Are you okay, Xan?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah.Just.Thinking."

"About what?"

"You.Dad.Nick.Myself.Sammy." She said, hoping he'd chose to talk about something else, but her father.

Peter breathed in, "What about me?"

"If.I.Can.Really.Trust.You."

"I promise you can.Nothing goes outside of this office." Peter hoped that maybe now she'd talk.

"Dad…Dad…Never mind.It.Was.Me." Xan got up and left his office then, she couldn't say it.She couldn't.

-*-*-

5:00 pm

Peter sat alone in his office, tapping a pencil eraser on his desk.He didn't know exactly what their father had done to them before his death, but from he could gather – it wasn't good.The reactions Xan had and the short explanation that Nick had said to him a few days before made him curious about Michael Noellesen.

He picked up the twins' file, and opened the folder.Inside was a thick packet of papers on each of them – school records, IQ tests, and others – and beneath those papers, was a copy of a police report.Pictures of smiling children, and then police photos were stapled to the Homicide forms.Names, dates, and information littered the papers, and Peter quickly found the phone number he was looking for - The Syracuse PD.

He dialed the phone, and waited for someone to pick up.

"Syracuse PD." A deep, masculine voice said, "Officer Lichtman."

"Hi.This is Peter Scarbrow.I'm calling about a homicide case from ten years ago.The last name is Noellesen."

"Noellesen?Hold on.I'll have to transfer you to Lieutenant Tyler." Officer Lichtman said, and then Peter heard a couple of beeps before someone else's voice came through.

"Homicide.Lieutenant Christine Tyler."

Peter looked up to see Sophie walking into his office, and motioned for her to sit before answering the Lt., "This is Peter Scarbrow.I was wondering if you can give me some details on a decade old homicide case."

"Okay.What's the case?"  
"Umm…" Peter looked at the file, "H-32159N.The last name is Noellesen."

The woman on the other end paused.No one knew about the Noellesen case.It hadn't even been reported in the papers for the sake of the twins.The twins…They'd been placed in foster care – and last Chris knew, their foster parents had sent them to a school in the mountains.

"Hello?"

"Sorry." She got up to yell out her door for a cordless phone so she could go down into the archives, "If I may, are you calling from a school in Washington?"

"Yes.Why do you ask?"

Someone handed Christine the phone, and she walked out of her office, "I knew Mae before she had Sammy and the twins."

Peter looked down at the twins' file.He moved some papers around and looked at Xan's birth certificate, "Mae Alice Noellesen." He mumbled.He looked at her age on the certificate; "She was nineteen when they were born?That would make her fourteen, fifteen years old when Sammy was born…"

"Yes.She met Michael shortly after her thirteenth birthday.He was twenty.I never trusted him.She had Sammy on her fourteenth birthday, and then she ran away.I assume that that's when they go married.When Sammy was about seven years old, I found him wandering around with a little girl and a little boy.I never got the whole story from them, but from the fragments I got out of them, Michael was a drug dealer.Mae would get high when he went away," Christine paused, so she could push the heavy door to the archives open, "Sammy went to school, only because the county threatened to take them away, and regardless of what Michael thought, Mae did love them.When he would get home, Sammy would take the twins to the park, and while he'd do his homework, the twins would play." 

Christine walked down the hall of the basement, and came to a gated-off part of the room.1989 was painted on a sign, which was attached to the gate.She opened it, and walked over to the file cabinets.She opened a drawer at the top of one of the cabinets, and flipped through the files.She herself had never read the file, she'd heard about it, and she'd helped with the investigation, but she'd drawn the line at reading about her best friend's death in a police report.However, Christine figured Peter wanted this information to help the twins, so she opened the manila envelope.

She drew in a breath and began to read off the facts, "Double suicide-homicide.All were shot in the left temple, but Michael and Mae were shot at point-blank range.We assume that they were suicides.We know that Sammy was a homicide."

Peter breathed in, "Thank you, Lt., I think I need to talk to the twins about the rest of this."

"Your welcome, Mr. Scarbrow.Before you go though, could you just do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Tell the twins that Aunt Christy says hello and that she loves them."

Peter smiled, "Sure.Goodbye."

"Bye."

Sophie looked up as Peter hung up the phone, "Who was that?"

"The twins Aunt Christy.Apparently, she's a lieutenant in the homicide division of the Syracuse PD." He replied, looking through the rest of the twins' file.

"Syracuse?Why'd she call here?"  
"She didn't.I called there.I was looking for some details about the twins' father." He looked at Sophie.

She looked at him with eyes as wide as saucers, "And?"

"And I need to wait for them to talk to me.Of the few details that I have, Soph, things fit together, but they are more confusing with the more pieces I get.I'm just going to wait for them to come talk to me."  
"Alright." She sat back down, and relaxed in the chair, "Nick decked David.I put him on dishwashing duty."

Peter nodded his head, and then rubbed his head.He looked back up, "The trip tomorrow.I still haven't gotten anything from Scott's dad, David's dad, or Emily and Bob."

"Well, we're not leaving until noon and the mail will be here by eleven.Maybe they'll be here then."

"Hopefully." He said, and sighed.Tomorrow was going to be trying on everyone's emotions.

-*-*-

July 10th, 2000

11:10 am

Peter took the box and two envelopes from the mail truck, while Shelby got the rest.He walked back toward his office, and pushed open the door.He went to his desk and opened the box.He'd been expecting letters, not a package.However, the box held inside something that Peter was happy to see.Something that everyone, even the recipient would enjoy seeing.

-*-*-

2:38 pm

"Peter, stop.Please?" Xan called up the trail.

Peter nodded, "Five minutes guys.It's just a little farther up the hill."

Everyone dropped onto rocks and logs.They'd been walking since eleven forty-five, and all were thirsty, as well as a bit hungry.They had no clue what this hike had to do with, though Shelby and Daisy speculated it had to do with the twins.No one seemed to care though, so the hike had been quiet thus far – except for Ezra and Daisy's short fight at one about David.

"Let's go." Peter announced and the group started again, about three minutes later, a clearing came into view, and shortly after that, they were dropping their bags onto the ground.

"This is it?Why'd you drag us up here?" Shelby asked, annoyed that she'd been marched up a hill for two and a half hours to come to a clearing in the woods.

"Yes.This is it.Okay, everyone - set your tents up and then we'll go to the next thing."

A collective groan went through the group, and then they went about setting up their tents.Each took their time and all were done a half hour later.They went back Peter, who motioned for them to sit, which they did.

"While I was planning this hike, I called around to your parents.I asked if there were any other people that you guys were close to who haven't seen any of you since coming here.I got a list of about two people for each of you, and I called them.They each sent something to remind you how much they love you." Peter held up a nylon bag.Inside were letters, two small packages, and the box from that morning.He put it down on the ground and opened it, withdrawing all the letters.He handed one to Shelby, Scott, Ezra, David, Daisy, Juliette, Auggie, and Kat.He then took out the two smaller packages and handed one to Shelby and one to Kat.Next came the box.He motioned for the twins to sit together, and he placed it down in front of them.

Now that everyone had theirs, the teens cautiously opened what he or she had in his or her hands.

"Who's going to share first?" Peter asked.

Daisy looked up, "It's from my cousin Jennifer.She says she loves me and she wants to know when I'm coming home."

Sophie and Peter smiled.

"It's from my mother." David said, holding it up for everyone to see.The letter was actually a child's drawing, with a picture taped to it.

Kat read the letter and then opened the package excitedly.She held up the snow globe and the letter, "It's from Hank." She said, "He went to Hawaii a few weeks ago, and he says he brought this and some other things back for me."

Xan smiled at her friend, "It's pretty."

"Thanks.What's yours?" Kat asked the twins.

They looked at each other and then they reached to open the box.They peered in and giggles escaped from them.They pulled out what was inside – A wooden jewelry box with a picture in the top.Xan smiled and traced the faces."Sammy.Mommy.Uncle John.Aunt Christy.Nicky.Xannie." She said.

"You don't think?" Nick said.

Xan smiled and took the wooden top off the box.On the inside of the top, in intricate curves was the name Christine Jennifer Noellesen.Nick traced the letters, and then the twins looked at the contents of the jewelry box.Photos and costume jewelry were mixed in together.

Peter looked at the top of the jewelry box that was on the log next to Xan, "Her name was Noellesen?"

Xan looked up, "Yep.She married Uncle John and his last name is Tyler."

"Is she your dad's sister?"

Nick looked at Xan and then Peter, "Yes.That's how dad met mommy."The twins looked at each other as they came upon one picture.A family portrait that held in it a mother, a father, an older brother, and a set of twins.Each was in their best clothes.Nick angrily ripped the picture up in to shreds, and looked up at Peter.

"Nick, why'd you do that?" Peter asked.

Nick looked at Xan.She had already told about Sammy.He'd never put her through telling the truth.He opened his mouth and then stopped.No.He wouldn't tell.He looked back at the pictures.More pictures of the twins and their father were there, with fake smiles on their faces.He grabbed the pictures and ripped them, before throwing each one into the small fire in front of them.The flames grew with the pictures now roaring it on.A horrible smell, like burning flesh, emanated from the fire.Nick was nauseated by the smell.He'd smelled it before.He didn't remember where, but he knew that he had smelled it before and it wasn't from burning photographs.

"Nick, why'd did you burn the pictures?" Sophie asked, concerned.

Xan could tell that her brother was losing the walls that kept them safe, and that the safeties that protected them weren't working.She knew that his anger and fear were rising and that his mind was being pulled in two directions – the anger wanted to yell out everything and the fear wanted to stay quiet.The anger was about to win.

Nick got up and looked at Peter, "YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I DID THAT?HUH, PETER?I'LL TELL YOU WHY!BECAUSE MY FATHER WAS A NO-GOOD SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled, and everyone heard.Xan tugged at Nick's jacket sleeve and pulled him back to sitting.Peter walked over and looked at the twins.

"He dealt drugs in our house.They shot people in our living room.There were bodies buried in our backyard." She said, tears in her eyes.Her voice was barely above a whisper, "If we couldn't sleep or were hyper, he'd give us something to sleep or calm us down.When he wanted us out of the house, he'd give us marijuana or something.He never cared if we went through withdrawal.We didn't even know what the stuff was until we were four and a half."

Peter looked at the twins through wide eyes.They'd been given drugs, purposely, when they were merely toddlers.

"He hit us if we didn't listen, or stay home all day for packages.Stairs were his favorite.He'd push us down them, throw us down them, or whatever he wanted to.Once, he hit us with a baseball bat before he pushed us down.Sammy took us to the hospital as soon as he could get us away, and then the next morning before dad got up, Mom would come sign us out of the hospital." Nick added.

The twins sat there waiting for a punishment, but as the moments passed.They realized that Peter wasn't thinking of a way to hurt them, like everyone else, but that Peter and Sophie had been holding them.Xan reached up to look at Sophie's face, "Aren't you going to say that I'm lying?" She asked.Only one person had ever believed them – their aunt Christy.Xan doubted that Sophie and Peter believed them.

"Of course we do, Xan.Of course we do." Sophie said, as Xan launched into a long cry.

-*-*-

10:08 pm

Peter and Sophie watched the still roaring fire.The smell had dissipated long before, and the teens were now sleeping in their tents.The two adults, however, couldn't sleep yet.The truth about the twins rebounded through their heads with force and neither could stop it.The mere fact that Michael gave children drugs revolted them.Although, that fact gave light to why the twins did so many drugs and how they could handle large doses.Their tolerance was built-in.

"Sophie?" Xan's voice penetrated the darkness and the silence.

Sophie got up and walked over to where Xan was standing alone, by the opening in her tent, "What's the matter?" She asked, seeing Xan's pale and tear-streaked face.

The teen held up her left wrist.The stitches were almost completely pulled out, and the wound, being only half healed, was bleeding."I didn't mean to!I didn't even know I did it!" Xan cried, afraid.

"It's okay." Sophie said, trying to calm Xan before she went hysterical, "Peter.Come here."

Peter walked over and looked at Xan's wrist, "Damn.We've got to you back to campus.Soph, go get my radio and tell Roger we need him to come get you and Xan."Sophie did as told, and immediately started packing up Xan's things.They knew it would be a while before Roger got on the trail with the truck and then he was going to have to walk through a small section of the woods to get them, so after Sophie packed her own things, she dug through the first-aid kit they had and found some gauze.She wrapped Xan's wrist in it, and then held the teen in her lap.

While the two women talked, Peter was busy talking to Nick and Shelby, who'd woken up when he'd accidentally cursed (if one could even consider damn a curse), and were worried about Xan.

"Is she okay?" Nick asked, anxiously.

"No, Nick." Peter answered, which made Nick worry more.Peter thought and then spoke again, "She pulled the stitches out of one wrist.Sophie's going to take Xan back to school and the doctor's going to fix it."

Nick calmed down slightly, but Shelby's worry still the same.Peter was still trying to figure Shelby out, and her friendship with Xan made him all the more confused.

"Can I go with her?" Shelby asked.

Peter thought for a moment, "Yes." He looked at the boy, "Nick, I want you to stay here."

Nick nodded.As long as he or Shelby was with Xan, his sister would be okay.

-*-*-

To Be Continued…

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please review.

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	3. Daddy Dearest - Part 3

Disclaimer:

I don't own Peter, Sophie, Shelby, etc… I'm not using this for money… Yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Xan Aleeza Noellesen and Nickolas Francisco Noellesen.I also own Emily, Bob, Zillah, and Sadie.

-*-*-

# Daddy Dearest

## Part Three

-*-*-

Truth will come to light…at length; the truth will come out – William Shakespeare from_ The Merchant of Venice._

-*-*-

July 11th, 2000

9:21 am

Xan looked at Kat, as the senior cliffhanger walked into the infirmary.Xan had been banished there until the therapist arrived at Horizon, and she wasn't happy about it.Peter, however, had made sure that she understood that she may have pulled out the stitches subconsciously as a reaction to the truth about her father, so she hadn't fought him.

"Hey." Kat said, sitting on the very edge of the bed, "I talked to Peter.He said that you can go to the dorm once you get out of here."

"Why?" Xan asked, surprised, "I thought it was back to the lodge for me."

"Nope.You showed that you aren't going to attempt to kill yourself, by telling Sophie last night.Peter figures that if you were trying to commit suicide, you wouldn't have said anything."

Xan nodded in agreement and understanding, "So…How long until Dr. Andersen gets here?"

"Peter called him a half hour ago, and he said he'd be here by ten." Kat replied, "Xan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Kat took a deep breath and hoped that her friend wouldn't be threatened by what she was about to ask, "Your dad.He never…did to you what Walt did to Shelby, right?"

Xan sighed, relieved that someone had finally asked the question, "No."

Kat smiled."I have to go help Peter with a couple of things, but Shelby promised she'd come see you before your release, and Sophie will be by in fifteen minutes with your lunch, k?I'd say that Nick was coming, but Peter's got him in his office until twelve and then he's got a class to go to."

"Thanks, Katherine." Xan said, as Kat stood up.She left the room, leaving Xan to sit and think.She could hear Kat talking to someone outside of the door, soon, though, both people were gone.Xan sighed at how bored she was, before looking at what was on the table beside her bed.A notebook and a pen had been placed there with a glass of water.She picked up the pink marble notebook and looked at it.Someone had stuck horse stickers to the cover, and on the inside was a note from Peter.

**Xan,**

I know that this has been, and will continue to be, hard for you and Nick.Believe me though, it will get better.For a while, I'd like you to write in this.I know you aren't going to like what I'm about to say, but Sophie will read through this once a week.The rules that go with this are the same as when we talk in my office.Remember – It's going to get better.- Peter

Xan frowned momentarily, and then looked at the message beneath his.

**-- Xan --**

**Hey.Peter doesn't know I did this, but I know you'd like having this journal like your old one.I found your stash of stickers, and I put a couple on the cover (as you've seen).See you later.**

**--Shelby-- **

She picked up the pen and then began to write.

_July 11th, 2000_

### _Well, since Sophie's going to read this, I'll just talk directly to you.First off, Why does Peter think that he could possibly understand me?He has no clue.He doesn't understand Nicky or me._

Xan stopped writing.She was a bit angry now.Peter and Sophie knew the bare facts.Nothing more than their father was an evil S.O.B. who used drugs on his children and beat them to no end.The teen threw the notebook across the room.She suddenly realized why she didn't want to write in it.It wasn't the fact that Sophie would read it and it wasn't the fact that Sophie would probably discuss some things with Peter - it was a different reason.It was one simple thing – She didn't want to see the words.She didn't want to remember Michael or what he'd done to her and Nickolas.Xan wanted to forget and go home to Emily and Bob.She never wanted to remember.She wanted to hold it inside herself and never let anyone know her past.

"You can't hide it."

Xan looked up.Shelby was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and leaning against the doorframe.

"You can't hide it." Shelby repeated.

"I wish I could."

Shelby walked over, picked up the notebook, and sat down next to Xan, who'd moved over enough so her friend could be right beside her."Me, too." She put the notebook down on the blanket covering Xan's rather thin legs.

Xan looked at the blonde teen, "Why are you my friend?Kat said that you hate everyone except for Peter, Sophie, Scott, Daisy, and me."

Shelby drew in a breath and thought for a moment.She smiled, "You were different.For some reason, I wanted to be your friend.Probably conditioning from Daze."

"Oh." Xan looked around, "Thanks for putting the stickers on it.So how did you find my stash?"

"Jeff.Peter was paranoid about you and Nick.He wanted to make sure that you would definitely be okay coming back to the dorm and Nick's been pretty weird since getting back.He keeps saying he's gonna jump off a bridge and make everything okay.Peter got worried and had yours and Nick's beds searched.Jeff even looked in the bag of stickers 'just in case'."

"Peter's lost it, hasn't he?"

"I think its Sophie.She's been driving him up the wall with questions about the wedding.They want to have it at Horizon with all of us, plus family and friends, present."  
Xan laughed, "They've both lost it."

Sophie walked in at that moment, "Time to eat." She announced, walking over with a tray.On it was a plate with eggs, toast, and sausage, as well as a cup of orange juice.Sophie put it down in front of Xan, shooed Shelby out of the room, and then sat down on the bed like everyone else had.

"I'm not hungry."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Xan said, looking at her hands.

Sophie sighed, "Have a couple of bites of something, and you won't have to eat anything else until lunch."

"Okay." Xan picked up the fork and looked at the food.She speared the sausage link and bit off the end.She put it down and then picked up the knife.She un-speared the sausage, cut up the egg, and then re-speared the meat.

Sophie watched her eat the sausage, now drenched in egg yolk, and then sucked down the orange juice.Xan set the fork and the knife down on the plate, and looked up at the woman.

"I'm done."

"Okay." Sophie picked up the tray and put it on the bed next to Xan's, then turned back to the teen."I overheard Shelby telling you about Peter's paranoia."  
Xan smiled, "Did you overhear the part where I said that you and him were nuts?"  
"Yes." Sophie smiled back, "Don't let him hear that though." She paused, "You can go back to the dorm as soon as you'd like, but Peter wanted me to tell you that he'd rather you stayed here to talk to Dr. Anderson."

"I wanna go back to my bed and sleep for the next twenty years." Xan fell back, her head hitting the pillow with a foof-sound.

Sophie rubbed the teen's ankle, "I know." She sighed, "I'll go find your shoes and tell Peter that you're going back, and then I'll come get you."

"Kay." Xan answered, and Sophie left the room.

11:15 am

Xan walked out onto the porch of the lodge and breathed in.She watched as the cliffhangers played a game of basketball, while Nickolas sat at a table watching the teens play.Shelby looked up and saw Xan, who had been to walk over.

"Xan!Come on!" Shelby yelled.

Xan ran over and looked at the kids, "Who's team?"  
"Mine!" Juliette said excitedly.

"She's captain?" Xan asked, curious how Juliette had become captain of one of the teams of a sport she rarely played.

Juliette was taken aback, and then smiled, "Yes. Come on!Ezra needs to sit down before he hurts himself."

Ezra shot Juliette a look, "I'm fine.Make David sit down." He whined.

Xan smiled at the incoming argument.

"I'll sit out.Nick!" Shelby yelled.

Nick got up and took the spot that Shelby had moved from.Shelby walked over to the table that Nick had been at, followed by Xan and the two sat down to talk.The game re-commenced, and the two girls started talking.

"So how was Anderson?He came to talk to me one time.He was such an ass.It like so obvious that he's uncomfortable asking those questions.Peter's much better."

"True.On all accounts." Xan thought for a second, "He asked stuff about Michael, but aside from what me and Nick said the other night, there isn't that much more that I remember. Nick remembers it far better then I.I blocked most of it out so well that I forgot it."

Shelby looked at her feet, "I wish I could have done that.How'd you do it?"

"Repetition. I merely kept telling myself the same stuff over and over and over.It distorts things and I forget."

"You much remember some of it if you can remember that."

Xan looked away from Shelby, "I remember stuff that I tried too hard to get rid of.I tried so hard that it got branded in my mind, instead of erased."

Shelby suddenly wrapped her arms around Xan as both started to cry for all their hurts.

9:06 pm

_July 11th, 2000_

_I'm going to try this again.Sophie, I can't write down everything about my fa Michael.I don't remember much, and what I do remember isn't pleasant. I can tell you about my mom and Nick and Sammy and Auntie Christy, but other then that, I don't want to even acknowledge my past.I don't want to think about the drug deals or the drugs or even the staircase.Just, please, tell Peter that I can't do this and I won't do it._

Xan shut the notebook, and then opened it again.

Tell him thank you though.I would have very much liked him to have been my father and you for my mother.

___Xan Aleeza Noellesen_

She signed the paper in her best script and then shut the notebook again.She put the pen down; shut off the flashlight she'd been using, and tip-toed out of the dorm.She snuck down to Peter's office, where the adults were working on student files.Lights out had been earlier then usual do to the unusually hyperactivity of the teens, so Xan knew no one would be up to snitch on her.

Reaching the door to Peter's office, she could hear the voices of Frank, Roger, Jeff, Peter, Sophie, and one of the newer counselors named Lydia.She could hear the conversing over many topics – The wedding, Kat, etc.Suddenly the room became quiet and everyone started talking about the twins.Xan pressed her ear closer to the wall.

"I wish Michael was alive, so I could kill him with my bare hands." Sophie said – a rare outburst for her.

"Soph, calm down."

"No, Peter." Sophie said, angered, "He could have killed them.What right did he have to do that to them?None.He didn't have one. And their mother…"

Xan stopped herself from crying right then and there.She didn't want to remember her mother. Her mother had been a piece of work alright…

_'No, Xan.Not now.Later.'_ She scolded herself.She would never shed tears for Mae.Xan had loved her, whole-heartedly, and nothing had changed until the twins were five.Mae was then evil in the twins minds, and they hated her almost as much as Michael.

Xan sighed, and put the notebook on the floor outside of Peter's door – careful to crawl underneath the window, so no one in the office would see her.She crawled back to her previous spot on the other side of the window, stood up, and then knocked on the glass, before running back towards the dorm.

Peter got up to go to the door, which he opened, and looked around.He looked down and noticed Xan's notebook.He picked it up and went back to his desk to read.

-*-*-

End of part three.

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

I'm working on more stories with Xan and Nick. If anyone would really like to read any of the ones I'm working on, please tell me (Besides Denise) or review Daddy Dearest and tell me.

THANX!!!

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



End file.
